When, as an example, attempting to create a new product or to improve an existing product, the opinions of those users (e.g., respondents) that the product may be directed towards may be gathered, e.g., in surveys or questionnaires. The questions may ask for, e.g., a rating of one or more product features (e.g., attributes), a preference when given a choice between one or more product features, or other information. The answers provided by the respondents may then be analyzed to identify the product form (e.g., those features (or combination of features)) that the majority of respondents preferred.